Fruits Basket  Yura's Story  Chapter 1
by Paprika Sunset
Summary: Meet Yura Sohma. An average all teenage...duck? That's right. Yura Sohma has endured an unending string of problems. That all start from class bullies, to serial killers. Going to high school, she's hoping to take control of life and all that comes...


_**Once upon a time. . . . .**_

_**God told aaaaallll the animals. . . ."I'm inviting you to a banquet so ""DON'T!"" be late!" Hearing that, The mischievous rat lied to his neighbor the cat, and told him the banquet would be the day AFTER tomorrow. Also hearing this, The duck, whom hates lies, was on her way to tell The Cat the real date of the banquet (which was given by the Rabbit), but all the selfish cat did was brush her off. However, the next day, the rat rode on the back of the cow and nimbly landed before the banquet. After him followed the Ox, the Tiger, the Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Sheep, Monkey, Rooster, Dog, and Boar. Everyone had such a wonderful time! All except for the selfish cat who was TRICKED and the Duck who became a victim of self-denial. She began questioning even the slightest things. ..."Why didn't God invite ME to the banquet?" *The Duck begins to cry* "I-I'm part of the zodiac too, right?" But, meanwhile, The Cat was happily asleep unaware of his misery...The duck...was left alone in an alley crying in a corner to be never, ever, invited. . . . . . . Legend has it. . . . she would stay there for all eternity. **_

___**C**__**h**__**a**__**p**__**t**__**e**__**r 1 **____**Me**__**et **__**Y**__**u**__**r**__**a **_

__**Come on Yura, let's get a move on, okay?(!) ****Huh? *Blinks Eyes* Oh, okay! I'll be there Jakquellyn! *Giggle* Yep, that's me! Yura Sohma! Although...I like to be called Yura. *Giggles* So, uh, I guess you could say I possess the Duck's spirit from the Chinese Zodiac. *Giggle* ****Yuuuura! ****Hmm? *****Sigh* Never mind. ****Kaaay! 3 -Yura ****and her friends,****Jakquellyn, ****and ****Zimmy ****start on there Journey walking home...until...!- ****Hey! Isn't that Shigure-Neesan's house? *Pointing at Shigure's house* ****Oh, hey, Zimmy, we should visit. *****Runs out smiling like an idoit* ****Ugh... ****Who's the weird guy, Yura? O.o ****S-Shigure... ****Well, my my it seems Ms. Yura has brought some new friends over for a change...****(¬_¬) Where did all that °O° energy come from? ****Hey! Nice to meetcha! Im Jakquellyn! Ya know...just...one of heeeerr...everyday friends...****Oh that's always nice to hear about. *Nodding head and smiling in agreement* I! Am Yura's older brother, Shigure Sohma! And who is THIS lovely HIGH-SCHOOL-GIRL? ~Talking about Zimmy~ ****Oh, HER? She's just Zimmy. *****Hiding blushing face with her hair looking down* *****Taps her, whispers, and points to Shigure* *****shaking a bit as her head and hand slowly comes up...blushes and waves***** *Smiles* *****Walking out* ...Shigure...what in the world are you doing to these people?(¬_¬) ****Um...Yura...who's this chick? :-( ****Jakqi! Yuki goews to our school! . ****Huh? Is this some kind of joke? (¬_¬) ****Really, Shigure, what did you do? (¬_¬) ****He...he...DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! T.T ****Huh? Is that really true Kay-San? ****Y-Yes I-It's true... ****Hmm...Well that's a first... *****Sigh* Why must you always make me out to be such a pervert? :-( ****It's 'coz you really are one, NeeSan. *****Big Sigh* ****Oh...Uh...*Tugs Jakqi's shirt* ****What's up? ****W-We should go... **** *Small nod* Um...Mr. Shigure? ****Yes? ****I'm sorry, but we really need to go now...it was very nice meeting you... ****See you next time! =D *Waves*****-As Yura and her friends are half way down the street...- ****Uh ok, is it just me...or...he wanted us to leave just now? O.o ****-Flashback!- ****See you next time! =D *Waves* ****Y****o****u. ****Oh...Well Ill see you guys tomorrow! *Goes inside house* *****Happens to live right next door* Well, see you later, Yura! (= ****Bye, Zimmy! 3 *****Smiles, then waves* ****Well I guess I should go home now. ****-At Yura's- *****walks in* I'm back! ****Oh! Welcome home, Honey! *Hugs Yura really tight******Smiles* ****Ugh... *Rubs head* home already? ****Hey Dad. ****How was school? ****I had a good day today. (= ****That's nice, Honey. ****Well, I guess I'll be going to bed. ****Mmm...kay...**** Good Night! = D **


End file.
